


First Impressions

by bliss_escape



Series: Confide [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliss_escape/pseuds/bliss_escape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of school. As Laura rushes to class, she meets this mystery raven haired girl. Even if their encounter was short, Laura can't find a way to stop thinking about her. Little does she know this raven haired girl was the mysterious broody Carmilla Karnstein. </p>
<p>Both Carmilla and Laura wish for another encounter. Little do they know, the first day of class wouldn't be their last encounter.</p>
<p>And Laura's friends? Well let's say they're trying to protect Laura from the mysterious Karnstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Laura

"Yes Dad" Laura said in an annoyed tone. She knew that all her dad was trying to do was take care of her, but did he really have to pack her bag with all the protective tools in case anybody tried to "attack her" she was just going to school. He did this every year for her first day of school.

Well ever since her mother died when she was seven. Laura remembers her faintly. The usual she likes to tell people. She remember the way her mother held her when she was too scared to fall asleep in her room. The way her mother always found a way to make her feel better. The way her mother brushed her hair every night and day. The way she braided her hair while telling her stories. She loved her mother. It's not that her dad wasn't enough. But she knew one thing. Her mother wasn't gone, she was always there for her. She sometimes talks to her. Whenever she's had a good day, a bad day. Whenever she was confused or just tired.

"I know I can be annoying sometimes and seem like a bit overprotective, but hopefully you don't resent me for that" her dad said while looking at her with a worried expression.  
She knows he doesn't mean wrong but sometimes she kind of wishes he wasn't as protective.

"You're not annoying dad. And I'd never resent you for that. I know you're just being the overprotective father you always are." she says as she leans in and hugs her dad tightly.

"But I do have to get to school soon, you know I don't want to be late on my first day"  
"Alright, alright. Have a good day, I'll see you at home"

Laura opens the car and steps out. She turns around and says "I hope you have a great day dad. I love you" she shuts the door and starts walking up towards the school entrance.

Alright now to look at her schedule. She rushes to her English class. She was going to be so late, so she decides to run, and after a minute she regrets that decision. When she feels herself slamming to the floor. Great, this is just what I need, falling on my first day in a crowded hall filled with teenagers. As she picks herself up, she looks around but the hall is empty. Shit I'm late.  
"Well this isn't your day cupcake" she hears someone say. She immediately turns her head and sees a raven haired girl sitting on the floor with her head against the locker. Black shirt, leather pants and black boots. Wow she thought.

"Yea I guess not, sorry by the way" she says and immediately questions as to why she apologised. She wasn't the one sitting on the floor, tripping people. Okay maybe the raven haired girl's intention wasn't to trip her but still. Who just sits in a school hallway. Didn't she have to get to class. Crap! I'm going to be so late. On the first day. But who knows maybe the teacher was going to be a bit lenient because it's her first day. Who was she kidding. Laura knew very well that almost every teacher had a stick up their you know what.

All of a sudden she's distracted by her thoughts when she feels a tap on her shoulder by the raven haired girl who had tripped her. Right she forgot she wasn't alone.  
"This is a strange thing to bring on your first day, I guess I never got the memo to bring this" the raven haired girl said as she held Laura's can of bear spray.

"Oh right, my dad kind of has this thing with me carrying that around just in case" she looks back into the Raven haired girl and immediately regrets it, she has this mysterious stare. It's like Laura wanted to know more about her.

"Well if there's a bear trying to kill us all I'll make sure to look for you cupcake" the girl says with a smirk looking at Laura with those eyes.

"Yea I'm your girl, well, um, no you, not, I uh not your girl, girl. We don't even know each other, sorry again" Laura says tripping over her own words. What is wrong with me? I have to get to class.

"Wow two apologies in a span of five minutes, aren't you good with first impressions" the raven haired girl said with a raised eyebrow. Laura looks at her and shyly looks down blushing for some reason. She is going to be so late. She looks up at the clock. It's been 30 minutes already! Almost half of the period.

"Crap! I'm sorry I have to go find my class, I'm going to be so late" she says looking around.

"And here I thought you were here just to hang around with me. Now let's see." The raven haired girl snatches the schedule Laura was holding in her hand.

"Biology with Mrs. Lester? Alright let's go cupcake." Laura follows behind the girl in leather pants.

They stop before Mrs. Lester's class. When she feels the raven haired girl slip something into her pocket. "What's this?" Laura looks up meeting her eyes.

" Just give it to your teacher. I was going to use it to get to class. But it looks like you have a better use for it."

"But, I mean what about you? I don't want you to get into trouble." Laura says trying to get the piece of paper out of her pocket to give back.  
"Think of it as my way of paying you back for taking up your time. "

"But what are you going to tell your teacher!" Laura says a bit too loud. Hopefully none of the teachers would step out of their classrooms.

"I guess my first day will just have to start tomorrow cupcake."

"Are you sure?" Laura says trying to see if the raven haired girl would regret giving her the slip.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" the raven haired girl said with that mysterious stare.  
"  
Well thank you so much. I'm Laura Hollis by the way." Laura says extending her hand

"Good to know, I'll try to remember that. See you around creampuff" the raven haired girl walks away.

Laura turns around and takes a deep breath before she opens the door.

Hopefully this day gets a bit better. Although she kind of thinks it already has, the girl in leather pants is about to prevent her from getting her first detention ever. She wishes she could at least know her name. Hopefully she does see her around.

And with that last thought she walks inside the class.

Perry

She lifts her head up when she hears the door open. Laura, why was she so late. She sees Mrs. Lester look at Laura with a disapproving look, but before Mrs. Lester gives Laura a detention slip. Laura hands her a white slip and with that Mrs. Lester points her to her seat. She'll ask her about that later.

But for now, she turns to her right and can see that LaFontaine is still going on about how they spent their summer doing millions of experiments at science camp. She didn't mind hearing it but I guess, she just wanted LaFontaine to pay as much attention to her as they did to their experiments.

Perry had feelings she couldn't even explain to her own self. She could admit that she liked LaFontaine and sometimes it felt like they had feelings for her too.

Whenever she and LaFontaine spend time together everything just feels so right.  
Maybe one day, she'll come out and tell them. But, for now it's back to listening to LaFontaine's experiment on whatever kind of bacteria she found in the woods. Honestly she didn't care. It wasn't bad to stare at their smile and eyes filled with excitement.

Minutes pass and she finally hears the bell ring.

"So Perry do you want to come over. I got this cool new microscope that I thought would be cool to check out. " she hears LaFontaine say.  
She starts packing her things into her bag and turns to LaFontaine. "I can't, we're having a family night at home. You know how my parents are they like to know about how my first day went." Perry starts walking out of class with LaFontaine.

"Oh alright that's cool. Maybe you can come over soon. We should catch up on everything. We haven't had a chance to hang out." Perry looks at LaFontaine and smiles.

"That would be lovely. Let's plan something!"

LaFontaine 

Perry and LaFontaine head to their math class together. Honestly it was all the same thing. The teachers would present themselves and hand out the syllabus. At least they had class with Perry.

They looked over to her. She looked beautiful today. A white button down with tiny yellow flowers. Light blue jeans and white slip ons. Her hair was beautiful. Her hair was in a ponytail today. Her curls bounced every time she turned her head. Perry always looked beautiful.

Crap! What were they thinking? Perry was their best friend. Are these even thoughts they should be having about Perry? How harmful could they be? They didn't want to ruin their friendship. Perry made them so happy. Perry was always there with them when they were going through rough times. Perry was an angel sent from heaven.

But if they didn't speak about these thoughts then they shouldn't be worried. They were allowed to admire their best friend. They enjoyed Perry's friendship. They know it was best to just keep these thoughts to themselves. They couldn't risk their friendship.

And with that, the bell rang.

Finally. They needed to get to lunch.

Laura

Laura walking to the cafeteria with Danny. Danny was talking about how great this year was going to be for the Summer Society girls.

She can't help the fact that her mind kept wandering back to the raven haired girl. Maybe it was because she had so many questions.

Who was she?

How old is she?

Why did she give her a free pass to get her out of detention?

And lastly…

Why can't she stop thinking about her?

She shakes her head and hopes this curiosity thing blows over. She was usually a curious girl. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was just being Laura. She sits with Danny and waits for the others to arrive.

"Sorry I keep rambling. What'd you do all this summer Hollis?" Danny turns to Laura and gives her a questioning look.

"Not much really. I stayed home all summer. But I did manage to get some filming equipment with the money I saved up last year." She sees LaFontaine and Perry arrive and sit down across them.

"So Laura why were you so late to Bio? I swear I saw you walk in at least 5 minutes before class started." LaFontaine asked her.

"Oh yea I was with someone" Laura said, instantly regretting. Because she could just feel all of her friends staring at her.

"Care to say who?" LaFontaine asked with a smirk on their face.

"No, well yes but that's not what I meant. I kind of had an accident. Well, the girl I was with kind of tripped me. She didn't do it on purpose. I was running to class and well I wasn't looking where I was going." Why am I so nervous?

"Oh dear, are you okay? Do you have any bruises? Did you go to the nurse?" Perry asked with a worried look on her face.  
"Tripped? You okay Hollis? Did that girl even apologise?" Danny asked, eyeing Laura to see if she had any bruises"

Laura chuckled lightly.

Her friends were always worrying about Laura. Not only did she have an overprotective father but her friends were constantly worrying for Laura. Honestly she found it kind of annoying at time but she knows they mean well.

"I'm fine Perry don't worry" Laura says turning to Perry and giving her a small smile.

"Danny it's fine, I don't have any bruises. And yes she did apologise. Honestly, she was kind of my hero today. She's the reason Mrs. Lester didn't make me go to detention on the first day."

"Um hello?" LaFontaine said waving their hand.

"Yes LaFontaine?" Laura said and they all turned their heads to look at them.

"You've answered everybody's question except mine"

"Oh right I'm sorry! I umm, what was your question again?" Laura giving them a small smile.

"Who's the mystery girl who tripped you?" LaFontaine said with a grin.

"Oh right. Well the truth is I didn't catch her name." Laura says with a smile on her face.

Remembering the raven haired girl's features. Her brown eyes, the slight curly hair, her gaze. So mysterious yet filled with so much to say. Her black shirt with leather pants. The black boots she heard as she walked away from her.

"Laura? Laura?" She hears someone say. She turns her head and realises it's Danny calling her name.

"Oh yea sorry I was just thinking. Did you need something" Laura tells Danny and can hear LaFontaine laughing.

"You sure you're okay Hollis?" Danny says with a worried look.

"Oh come on Danny let Laura think about her mystery girl" LaFontaine says with a chuckle"

"I'm not thinking about her. I was just uhh-" Laura is interrupted by Kirsch who comes running towards their table. And she was relieved. She was just excused from embarrassing herself more than she already has today.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! So how was everyone's summer!" Kirsch said and you could clearly tell he was out of breath.

"Hey Kirsch" they all said in unison.

"Well I mean I was thinking it'd be cool if we all hung out you know. Just a small get together. You know to catch up with each other. It's going to Friday. So you know not a school night. You all in?" Kirsch said as he was looking at everyone.

"Who else is going Kirsch?" Perry said with excitement in her eyes. You know Perry, she just needs to plan everything.

"JP and I think that's it. At least I got my one bro there" Kirsch said holding up looking around to see if anyone was coming

"Well you can count me in, I'll bring the brownies and cupcakes." Perry clapped and tried to calm herself down. Realising she was probably getting carried away.

"Cool thanks Perry! I got everything else. I've got the food covered. You know a bro's got to eat!" Kirsch said with a wide smile.

"I'll have to double check with my dad, but I'm sure he'll be cool with it." Laura said looking around

"I can help Perr with the brownies and cupcakes. If she would like my help." LaFontaine says looking at Perry with puppy eyes.

LaFontaine and Perry they've always been so class. Honestly, Laura always thought they were secretly dating. They re just so close to each other. They care for one another like a married couple. It was endearing. She wishes someone would look at her the way LaFontaine looked Perry. Maybe one day.  
"Of course you can help Laf, I could use all the help I can get." Perry looks at LaFontaine and gives a her a big hug.

Proving Laura's point. They were just meant for each other.

"Alright I'll come over. Since everyone else is in." Danny said with a slight annoyed tone. It's not that Danny didn't like Kirsch. They just didn't always agree on everything. But they all knew Kirsch was a sweetheart.

And with that the bell rang to get to their next class.

Carmilla

She slowly walked in her house. Hoping there was no one waiting up for her. Her mother had left with Mattie that morning for some business trip. But she could never be too careful, Mother always lied. Thankfully there was no one home.

Will was sleeping over at a friend's house. Which meant she had the whole place to herself again…

She walked upstairs and opened her bedroom door. She stepped inside and put her backpack down. She lit a few candles and walked over to the small bench she had near her window. It was her safe place. Where she could look up at the stars. Sure she liked to go out and sit on the roof of her house. But she felt safer here in her bench. Honestly she fell asleep there more times than her bed.

She had blankets and pillows. And again the perfect view of the stars. They were her only companion. Her only friends. She looked up and remembered today. Nothing was really special just another day school she thought. Just another first day.

But today she met Laura Hollis. Beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful everything. Today was good day.

She hasn't had a good day in years.

But Carmilla, knew very well she shouldn't get her hopes up. Nothing ever ends well when she does.

Laura Hollis probably doesn't remember Carmilla. Maybe she does, she practically prevented her from getting detention. For some reason, she didn't mind giving up her free pass.

Maybe Laura Hollis does remember Carmilla.

Or maybe not.

Hopefully she does.

Carmilla didn't want to risk anything. She knew, she wasn't meant to get a happy ending.

But who knows? Maybe Laura Hollis, could change that.

Carmilla laughed lightly at that last thought. And with that dozed off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Another run-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. They are awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot things have been happening in my life. Sorry for the late update. I've been going through some rough times. Something tragic I only hope will get better. All I can do is pray. I've finished this chapter. Didn't edit much sorry.

Carmilla 

"Psst, hey, hey wake up."

Carmilla felt someone poking her cheek, she opened one eye slightly and grabbed his finger.

Will, of course.

"What do you want?" Carmilla muttered.

"What do you mean, what do I want? You said you were going to make me breakfast before we go to school." Will said with a wide smile.

It was hard for Carmilla to say no to Will. Will was the youngest out of the three. He's always been a good kid. Carmilla always tried her best to protect him. She took care of him most of the time. Not by choice, but she enjoyed it. She couldn't let Will be poisoned by their mother. Their mother didn't have an ounce of love for anyone but herself. So, as long as Will wanted Carmilla around. She would always take care of him.

"Alright, fine. But please, change into some new clothes. You've been wearing that same shirt for the past week." Carmilla said getting up from bed.

"Hey! I just have a lot of these shirts, just like you have a billion pairs of leather pants." Will said picking up a pair of Carmilla's jeans up the floor.

 Perry

"So how was dinner with your parents last night?" LaFontaine asked walking up the stairs to class.

"It was really fun actually. We got to bake a lot of pastries. Actually I brought you some brownies!" Perry said taking a small container out of her backpack and handing it to LaFontaine.

"Cool!" LaFontaine said opening the container and taking a brownie and taking a bite.  
  
"So, do you want me to just come over after school, to help you with the baking." They said looking at Perry.

"That would be great! Saves me from having to carry everything " Perry said with a glisten in her eyes.

"Yes, that's why you need me. You use me for my strength" they said as they flexed their arms.

"Oh stop, you know that's far from the truth. I love spending time with you" Perry said giving LaFontaine a slight push.

Perry hadn't gotten a chance to be with them all summer. LaFontaine was in love with science, so she understood their decision of going away all summer. But, Perry loved it when it was just the two of them. Perry wanted to have them in her life for as long as she lived. Although she always wondered what would happened once they graduated. Will they grow apart? Will they try to go to university together? Perry knew she was just overthinking and worrying. She should be happy. Who cares about the future? For now they were going over to her house to bake.

They walked into their Art class together.

"So, who do you think Laura's mystery girl is." LaFontaine said sitting down next to Perry.

"Who knows. You know how Laura is. She gets fascinated when she meets someone new. But she'll get over it." Perry says looking at LaFontaine.

"I don't know about that. She seemed pretty into this girl yesterday. It could be something serious." LaFontaine said with a big smirk on their face.

"It's the journalism inside her that makes her sound interested. The girl tripped Laura. I doubt she'll bump into her anytime soon. Why was that girl even sitting on the floor during class. I trust Laura's judgement. She won't spend time with someone who skips classes. Laura isn't like that. She doesn't need that kind of influence." Perry said shaking her head.

"Perr don't you think you're judging this girl before even knowing her. Maybe Laura won't bump into her again you're right. But what if they do. It wouldn't be that bad if Laura lived on the edge once in a while. You know how her dad. Overprotective to the bone. Maybe Laura wants someone to show her what it's like to be free" LaFontaine said looking into Perry's eyes.

Perry could stare into those eyes forever. And she would, if it weren't for her constant worry on who Laura was so into. Or not into? She knew Laura well. She'll get over the mystery girl.

"You know she might even invite her tonight for Kirsch's party." LaFontaine said with a slight chuckle.

_I hope not._

Laura

"A research paper already, well at least there's a video component to it. If I ever want to be a successful journalist, I better start now." Laura muttered to herself as she was walking out of her English class.

Alright Laura time to think of topics for this research paper. Maybe interview kids around the school . It could be like a sociology project. No, that would require me talking to a lot of people. And also require people actually paying attention. Maybe I could interview the Summer Society girls and some of the Zeta Brothers. I could make it a feminist project. Break the stupid stereotype that women are weaker than men. But the Summer Society and Zeta Brothers don't necessarily get along. But! Maybe I could just interview Danny and Kirsch, they're both really sweet. I'm sure they'll agree.

Laura had a free period so maybe she could do a couple of outlines in the library. She kept walking and muttering things to herself when she crashed on someone's back.

"We have to stop meeting me like this"

As she lifted her head, she realised it was her.

The girl with the leather pants. Slight curly hair. No leather jacket this time. Black shirt.

But that gaze. The one with so much to say without saying much at all.

Laura let out a light laugh. "Yea sorry, again. I probably need to watch where I'm going. It's probably why my dad wrapped me up in bubble wrap when I asked for some roller skates."

Why did I just say that?

"And for some reason I believe you when you say that. Guess he must be very overprotective" the raven haired girl said looking at Laura.

"Yea, everyone around me is actually." Laura said looking down at the floor.

"That must get annoying, but seems like you're already use to it cupcake." The raven haired girl said looking behind Laura.

"Yea it can get annoying sometimes but you know-" Laura is interrupted by the girl in leather pants.

"Oh crap!" The raven haired girl grabs Laura's hands and pulls her into the janitor's closet.

Laura is pinned against the door with the raven haired girl pressed against her.

"Shh" the raven haired girl put a finger against her lips.

"Can I at least know why we're in here" Laura whispered.

They were close to each other.

In this instant, Laura could see every feature of the girl in front of her.

Her beautiful brown orbs. They were dark, but they were hypnotising. Her face was perfect. Her jawline. Laura wanted to run her finger against this girl's jawline. Her lips were beautiful, they looked soft.

"Take me out on a date first cupcake." Laura blushed at her comment.

"Oh sorry again." Laura felt her face getting hotter and hotter. She really needed to get out of here.

"Don't be sorry creampuff. I'm not necessarily repeller by a pretty girl like you staring at my lips. You're beautiful. I'm glad I ran into you. I was starting to worry we'd never meet again." the raven haired girl said as she looked deep into Laura's eyes.

"You did? I mean, I'm happy to see you again. I never got to properly thank you for what you did for me." Laura looks down and looks back up to the girl in front of her. When all of a sudden she feels the girl leaning in.

What is she doing?

Laura hears the door knob click.

"I think it's time we get out of here, don't you." the girl with leather pants said with smirk on her face.

Laura steps out of the closet with the girl behind her.

Laura sees the girl looking left and right.

"Is there something wrong?" Laura asked her.

"Oh nothing the principal is on my ass for not going to class today." the girl with leather pants said with a shrug.

"Well you should really go? You skipped yesterday because of me. I don't want you getting in trouble." Laura said with a concerned look on her face.

"Now who's being overprotective." the raven haired girl raised her eyebrows.

Laura scrunched her nose and slightly pouted.

She heard the raven haired girl look back at her and chuckle. "So, cupcake where are you headed to?"

"The library I kind of have to go do some research for this project."  
"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Maybe you could help me." Laura said with a wide smile.

They stepped into the library and the raven haired girl sat down on a chair and waited for Laura to get a book. As soon as Laura set her book on the table and sat down, she heard someone clear her throat."

"Ms. Karnstein." Laura turned her head and saw the principal walking towards her.

"Ms. Karnstein do you mind telling me why you weren't in English class on first period." Laura turned around to look at the girl with leather pants.

First period english?

"Well you see, I uh-"

"Of course, she was there. She was sitting next to me, Mrs. Renan. She was just a couple of minutes late. Which is why we're here, we paired up for the research paper " Laura said, shocking her own self. She just lied to the principal. Hopefully the principal actually believes her.

"Well Ms. Karnstein you're going to have to prove that." Mrs. Renan looked at this now known 'Ms. Karnstein'

"How exactly do I do that?" Laura looked at the principal. Hopefully the girl next to her didn't get caught. She didn't want her getting in trouble because of her.

"What's this girl's name?" Mrs. Renan raised an eyebrow.

Laura turned around to look at the girl with beautiful brown orbs. Laura saw her smiling as two slipped from her mouth.

"Laura Hollis"

"Very well, continue working on this project." Mrs. Renan, stepped out of the library and walked down the hallway.

Laura closed her eyes a let out a breath of relief.

"Hey" she felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and met the raven haired girl's warm eyes.

"You're new at this whole lying and defying higher authorities aren't you?"

"Does it show?" Laura scrunched up her nose and ran a hand through her hair.

"No, not at all." the girl with the beautiful brown orbs smiled at her and gave her a wink.

"So, Karnstein."

"Yes Hollis?"

Laura stared into her eyes for a second and then shook her head. "I'm sorry I just never, umm, well, you never told me your name."

"Should've said so earlier cupcake. Carmilla Karnstein."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Carmilla Karnstein." Laura said opening her book.

"So, for someone who doesn't lie, why now?" Carmilla said looking at Laura with a deep gaze.

How do her eyes put me in a trance. She's something out of this universe.

"I just didn't want you getting in trouble for skipping one class it's not fair to you." Laura said in a rushed tone.

"Still playing the overprotective card, I see" Carmilla said with a grin on her face.

"What if I am? Would that really be the worst thing that has happened to the badass Carmilla Karnstein?"

Laura looked at Carmilla with a wide smile on her face, as if she won this bickering session they had going on.

Carmilla's expression had changed though. She had a stern face. Almost a cold expression. Carmilla stood up from her chair and ran her hand through her hair.

Laura noticed and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I have to go." Carmilla started stepping away from Laura.

Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and looked up at Carmilla. "I'm sorry if I said anything wrong. I'd like for you to stay. I know I'm not the most entertaining but you know."

"Cupcake, you've got nothing to apologise for. Maybe I'll see you around." Carmilla's expression had softened. It wasn't obvious but Laura could see small smile on Carmilla's lips.

"You said that the last time." Laura said with a pout.

"And here we are again." Carmilla said as their hands were slipping apart slowly.

"I'll see you around cutie." Carmilla said turning around and walking out the library.

Laura saw Carmilla leave and felt herself already missing this girl. She had only known her name. But, every encounter they had was strange. It was unexpected and unplanned. It felt fresh.

Carmilla made her feel free. How did Carmilla do that who knew? All Laura knows is that she misses Carmilla. Maybe they will meet again.

_Carmilla Karnstein you're already making me feel so dizzy._

                   ***

Laura looked up at the clock and realised it was time for lunch. She's been thinking about so many things. Mainly Carmilla. The incident in the janitor's closet. She's only been with her twice, and Carmilla was already causing all these thoughts to rise about her.

Carmilla was different that's for sure.

Laura picked up her bag and got up from her chair. She was walking over to the cafeteria when she saw Kirsch and that gave her an idea.

She went up to Kirsch who was by his locker and tip toed to tap his shoulder. _How did he even get so tall. He must be drinking some special milk._

"Hey Laura what's up!? Please don't tell me you're going to cancel for tonight."

"Actually no, I was kind of thinking the opposite. Would you mind if I invited someone?"

"Are you kidding! That would be awesome, anyone who's your friend is my friend." Kirsch said with a wide smile on his face.

Kirsch was one of the only boys who actually bothered being nice. Well out of most of the Zeta Bros. He was always so sweet and had an addicting smile on his face.

"I'll make sure to tell her that when I invite her. Well I'll see you tonight?"

"Alright, I'll see you tonight"

Laura walked away from Kirsch waving goodbye. She entered the cafeteria when she noticed LaFontaine and Perry already there. Those two were always either bickering or flirting with each other. Laura loved LaFontaine and Perry.

Should she tell them, she was going to invite Carmilla?

Or maybe bring her up see what they think?

Honestly, Laura didn't even know why she was overreacting. Sure, Perry was the most overprotective. Well, Danny was the only one who gave Perry competition in that area. But, they wouldn't ever tell her to not be friends with someone, would they? Carmilla is sweet and interesting. She has beautiful brown eyes and such a defined jaw. She was funny and comforting. Why wouldn't they like her?

She reached the table where both her friends were sitting and sat down across from them.

"So, why aren't we outside today? It's such a beautiful day." Laura said looking out the window.

"If by beautiful you mean it's so humid, you can feel your hair melting." LaFontaine said looking over to Perry.

"Okay, okay, okay you win" Laura said raising her hands in defeat.

"So, Laura are you coming tonight? You know I'm baking my famous brownies and cupcakes!" Perry did a mini clap, which caused LaFontaine to have an 'aww' expression.

_Those two are going to end up together for the rest of their lives._

"Yea, of course I am. I just asked Kirsch if I could invite someone." Laura said it with a cautious tone.

Laura noticed that, Perry had set her fork down and Lafontaine looked at her with a smirk on their face. She didn't know which of the two worried her the most. But surprisingly they both just looked at each other and stayed quiet.

"Any news from your mystery girl?" LaFontaine asked raising their eyebrows.

"LaFontaine, don't you think you're being a bit too nosy." Perry said nudging them slightly.

"Hey, I'm a scientist, it's normal for me to be this curious."

Laura kept looking at both at them and didn't know if she would lie or just spill out the truth. Okay it's not that she's afraid of them. She's not. If there's anyone who had the coolest and most awesome friends it was Laura. But, she doesn't remember ever seeing Carmilla around. Maybe beating around the bush was the best strategy. Laura was a journalist she should learn more about the flawless Karnstein.

"Anyway, so what do you guys know about Carmilla Karnstein?" Laura asked looking down as she pushed her food around with a fork.

"She doesn't really have many friends. Although, it's not like she'd like any. She seems to scowl at anyone who gets near her." LaFontaine said in an uninterested tone.

"That girl is nothing but trouble. She's not someone you'd enjoy having around." Perry said shaking her head, as if the thought of Carmilla scared her.

_I like having her around. She said she missed me in a way._

"Why do you ask?" LaFontaine asked turning their head back to Laura.

Before Laura could answer, Danny ran to the table they were all sitting at and sat down next to Laura.

"Sorry I'm late. The Summer Society girls had a big meeting. What'd I miss?"

"Laura was just asking us about Carmilla Karnstein." LaFontaine said nonchalantly.

"Why do you even want to know Laura. Trust me she doesn't care about anything or anyone." Danny had a harsh tone. Danny wasn't ever mean. None of her friends were. So, why now? Why about Carmilla?

Laura shook her head and looked up. "What if you guys are wrong? You're probably saying all these things but haven't gotten a chance to know her."

"Laura, why are you so curious about Carmilla. You haven't answered LaFontaine's question. So, tell me why?" Perry asked leaning forward closer to Laura.

"No, reason I bumped into her in the library and she was talking to some teacher I think. I haven't seen her around school. I'm just curious that's all. She didn't really seem repelling to me." As Laura finished what she was saying, she felt three pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Maybe it wasn't the right Carmilla you met. That girl is not good news." Danny started chuckling as she opened a bag of chips.

"Laura just tends to see the good in everyone. It's not her fault." Laura looked at Perry. Laura hated to admit it but, what Perry said kind of stinged.

Laura got up from the table and picked up her bag.

"Where you going Hollis?" Danny asked looking up at Laura.

"I still have a ton of research to do for my English paper. I'm going to go to the library and see if I can check out any books. I'll see you guys tonight?"

"Of course! I'm helping Perr make the cupcakes and brownies." LaFontaine said with a jump and giggly mood.

Laura started walking towards the lobby. One thing was for sure. They were wrong about Carmilla. Maybe if they just met her, they would all see she wasn't some mean girl who goes around scaring everyone. She's fun to be around. She's sweet and looked at you as if you actually meant something to her. Carmilla cares, she's not self absorbed like Danny says. I'm going to invite Carmilla. The thing is how am I even going to find her. Finding her is worse than finding Waldo  
                                                                                     ***

Finally, Laura was heading to her last period. History.

There were so many things on her mind. Her biggest worry is that Carmilla might turn her offer down. But, hopefully she would go. She walked in and walked to the back of the classroom. She sat next to this girl who for some reason looked familiar.

"Hopefully, you have a good reason for sitting here" Laura heard the girl next to her say.

Until she realised she had sat next to Carmilla.

"Oh uh sorry cupcake. I didn't know you were in this class."

"Is that the way you make all your friends" Laura said with a playful tone.

"Coming to class is work. So I don't want anyone making it worse for me. But if you keep showing up in every class. I might find a reason to come here in the first place." Carmilla had a playful smile.

"I may just do that Karnstein. It'll save you from constantly getting hunt down by the principal."

Carmilla shrugs "I'm not necessarily a teacher's pet or anything. People are always making assumptions about everything. Frankly, this age needs to understand the concept of not being judgemental."

Laura frowns, thinking back to what everyone said about Carmilla.

"So umm can I ask you something?" Laura started to bite her lip, nervous of what her answer would be.

"I'm an open book for you cutie." Carmilla said putting her feet up on an empty chair in front of her.

"Well a couple of friends and I are sort of getting together. Nothing too big, you know. It's tonight and I was just, umm, wondering if you'd like to go?" Laura let it out and exhaled. That was harder than she had planned it out.

"A get together, like a party? Am I even invited?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I asked Kirsch today and he said he'd love to have you. A friend of mine is a friend of his, is what he said. As for the party, not really. Kind of just all us talking, having a couple laughs and being together."

"So, I'd be the only one who wouldn't belong there?"

"No! Of course not, I'm sure everyone is going to love you." Laura lied.

"Yea, I think everyone here knows the kind of person I am except for you cutie. I'm sure your friends might not be too fond of me." Carmilla said shaking her head.

"I was afraid you were going to say no" Laura muttered under her breath and they both looked to the front of the class.

The hour and a half couldn't have passed by any slower. They both got up from their seat and left the class.

Laura, walked to her locker and got everything she needed for the weekend. When she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Yes Perry, I know it's tonight at 8 I won't be late." Laura groaned.

"Well I'll make sure to tell Perry, but I think you know my name."

Laura turned her head to the side, to see Carmilla leaning against the locker beside hers. This girl is going to give me a heart attack one day.

"Do you have your phone on you?" Carmilla looked into Laura's locker searching for it.

"Yea, it's right here." Laura held out her phone when she saw Carmilla snatch it. She saw Carmilla typing something on her phone and then took a picture with her middle finger sticking out. Carmilla handed Laura back her phone and Laura had a puzzled expression.

"So, now you can text me where this get together is going to be."

"You changed you mind!" Laura said with a huge smile on her face and then leaned in to hug Carmilla.

"Well, I never said no. But I'm confirming that I'm going. As long as you're there." Laura released Carmilla from her hug and felt herself blushing.

"Thank you." Laura said in a small voice.

"I'll see you tonight cupcake." Carmilla walked away from Laura.

Laura closed her locker and started skipping down the hall. Carmilla was coming, she said yes!!

LaFontaine 

They arrived at Perry's later than usual. They walked up the stairs and knocked on Perry's door.

They heard Perry running from inside as she opened the door. Perry had an apron with flour all over it and a messy bun.

"You're late, you were supposed to be here an hour ago." Perry said as she walked back into the kitchen.

LaFontaine walked inside the house, shaking their head. "Nice to see you too."

"Alright come on let's do this, grab that tray and put it in the oven." LaFontaine shaked their head and sighed. Perry was always the leader kind, specially when it came to baking. But, Perry was good at what she did. No one could say otherwise.

They took the tray and placed it in the oven.

"Well now we set the timer and wait." Perry said leaning against the counter.

"Sorry, I wasn't of much help." They frowned and look down.

"Oh, don't be silly Laf you get to decorate the cupcakes!" Perry walked over to them and rubbed their back.

"You know how to always make me feel better. Thanks Perr." LaFontaine hugged Perry and smiled wide. LaFontaine looked back at Perry and realised that even in her messy baking style she looked beautiful.

Even if? Perry always looked beautiful. She always had this wonderful glow, that somehow made their heart swell.

"So, how do you think tonight is going to go?" Perry asked.

"You know we're all friends. Unless you know." LaFontaine shrugged at the thought and chuckled.

"Unless what?" Perry said tilting her head.

"Unless Laura decides to bring over her mystery girl." LaFontaine starts laughing loudly.

"Laf she probably already forgot about that girl. We have nothing to worry about." Perry started to clean the counter.

"Maybe her mystery girl is Carmilla Karnstein." LaFontaine grinned and waited for Perry's reaction.

"Laura could never be friends with a girl like Carmilla." Perry furrowed her eyebrows.

"Did you see how she asked about her. It could be. She did defend her. You were also kind of harsh on her. You know saying Laura didn't know better."

"Laura is young and naive sometimes. She tends to think everyone is a good person. She doesn't care if it's someone like Carmilla. I doubt it is. They wouldn't get along you know."

  
"Laura's a big girl you know. There's no need to overprotect her." LaFontaine heard the timer ding.

It was time to take everything out.

Carmilla

She had received the text from Laura the minute she told her she was going.

She didn't know why she accepted such an offer. Carmilla didn't go out. Well she did, but not with people around. Why would she say yes to Laura. Carmilla overheard Laura's muttering in history class. For some reason, she didn't want to let Laura down.

It was almost eight. Actually it was 7:50.

Maybe she could not go. It's not like Laura actually needed her there. She was with her friends. Carmilla was just going to be that stranger, that had to say hi to everyone. How gross. Maybe she could just wait for a while.

Carmilla picked up her book from a shelf and read. She could just not go. What a great idea.

Time passed and Carmilla looked up to see it was 8:40. On the one hand, she was already late why bother going. She was just going to get more attention than she wanted. But on the other hand, she can't help but remember how happy Laura was. It would break her heart if she let her down.

"What are you doing to me Laura"

Carmilla slipped on her leather jacket and walked out to where Kirsch's house was. Surprisingly, he lived near her neighbourhood. She checked her phone and had 14 messages from Laura.

"Fuck." Carmilla muttered under her breath. She decided to check the texts.

_Laura: hey it's 8, I'll be waiting outside. (8:00 pm)_  
Laura: 8:15 already (8:15 pm)  
Laura: I'm going to go inside, text me when you're here. (8:16 pm)  
Laura: did you fall asleep? (8:20 pm)  
Laura: or do you not want to come? (8:20 pm)  
Laura: Perry's cupcakes are delicious! You would know if you were here. (8:23 pm)  
Laura: are you on your way? (8:24 pm)  
Laura: still waiting… (8:24 pm)  
Laura: where are you? (8:25 pm)  
Laura: am I being annoying? (8:25 pm)  
Laura: is that why you're not here? (8:27 pm)  
Laura: you could have just said no. (8:30 pm)  
Laura: guess you're not coming. (8:33 pm)  
Laura: I'll leave you alone. Sorry (8:34 pm)

Carmilla got to Kirsch's house. It was currently 9:25 pm.

She pulled out her phone and texted Laura

_Carmilla: I'm here. (9:25 pm)_  
Laura: where? (9:26 pm)  
Carmilla: in front of this dude's house. (9:26 pm)  
Laura: you're here!!! (9:27 pm)  
Carmilla: mind coming out for me? (9:28 pm)

She saw Laura coming out, with a jean jacket, white shirt, and sweats.

"Carm! You came!" Laura hugged Carmila tightly. Carmilla smiled and hugged her back. Carmilla wasn't a fan of physical touching. But Laura's hugs were the best. She was warm and soft. She smelled beautifully.

"Here I am as promised." Carmilla waved her hands.

"Well come on let's go. You have to meet everyone." Laura was walking upstairs, when Carmilla grabbed her hand. Laura turned around and looked at Carmilla.

"I don't know if, I should go in there." Carmilla said looking up at the stars.

"But, they'll love you." Laura said with an excited expression look on her face.

"Laura, be honest with me I'm sure you told everyone I was coming. What do your friends think of me."

"Well I mean…" Laura looked down and kicked a rock.

"Exactly, well I guess you should go back. They probably miss you in there."

"They don't even know I left. We were just watching a movie. I think everyone there is like a couple. I'm just like a 6th wheel. I was actually waiting for you."

"Maybe I could steal you away? I feel perfect, just being with you under these beautiful stars."

"I can't think of anything better to do."

Carmilla extended out her hand and felt Laura grab her hand.

"Where are we going?" Laura looked over at Carmilla with a questioning look.

"Anywhere you want cupcake."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update in two days. Thanks for being patient. Thank you for the support and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcome. Thank you for your kudos!


End file.
